Talk:Shadowy Burden
Confusing description -20 armour against your attacks? only you?? — Skuld 09:25, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :Solo effects are not that uncommon, it's just this skill adds some new flavor with it being a Hex spell. Expose Defenses is similar in that fact. Its like Primal Rage that adds slowness, you can still use your skills, and its a non-elite. -Gares 09:50, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Hm. So this would be more effective against a 60 armor character than 20% armor penetration, correct? Being that it's 33% of their actual armor. In fact... It appears that this is better than 20% armor penetration for anything with less than 100 armor. Equal at 100 armor, and less effective at below 100 armor. Any thoughts? --Crazytreeboy 23:15, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :More to note, I just realized why it won't let you stack hexes. With weaken armor, you'd be dealing double damage against any character. This skill adds, as far as I recall armor working, about 50% damage. --Crazytreeboy 23:21, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::About 41% damage, actually. 213.84.230.131 12:32, 22 January 2007 (CST) This is definetly worth using now :)--Blade (talk| ) 04:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) With the change to its cast time, DEFINITELY a good skill now. Too bad it's 10e, 15 recharge and easy to remove (no cover hex possible)--Rickyvantof 13:57, 12 March 2007 (CDT) What would happen if 2 casters of this had a common target? Who would get the bonus AP? The last caster only? :Both. --Fyren 04:34, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :try this skill along with 20% armor penetration mod and 15^50 mod and you will have a ele that has 40 armor and you have 35% rmor penetration.. you will be doing crazy amounts of damage especially with this.. Shadowy burden -> deaths charge -> Tiger Stance -> Black Lotus Strike -> Twisting Fangs -> Black Spider Strike -> Blades of Steel even a warriors hit by that would drop like flys... against warriors they would have 60 armor and you with 35% armor penetration Lex 14:28, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Shadowy Burden -> Aura of Displacment -> Tiger Stance -> Black Lotus Strike -> Twisting Fangs -> Black Spider Strike -> Blades of Steel -> Feigned Neutrality. Tried it out in Isle of the Nameless and i was almost able to take down the 100 armor doll (Depending on critical strike rate). Against warriors u should consider using elemental daggers since most warriors have 100 armor against physical but only 80 against elemental. If u would use elemental daggers u would be striking on a caster. --Arthas 16:04, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :You were able to fork out the 35 initial energy cost to get the combo going? --Kale Ironfist 18:23, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :: Sure. Used Chimor's Daggers and Radiant Insignia. Works kinda like the Shadow Prison Sin but with better defense. --Arthas 10:02, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Keep in mind that 15^50 is a flat 15% boost to the base weapon damage (skills and other effects not included, and only while above 50% health), but more importantly, a "20% armor penetration mod" is a 20% chance of 20% armor penetration, while using skills. So in other words, on average, for every five skills you use, ONE skill will get 20% armor penetration for the base weapon damage.--Carmine 07:29, 15 January 2008 (UTC) This skill is Lol One of the most powerful skills in the game as it is now. When combined with say, Shattering Assault or the ridiculous base damage of a Scythe or Hammer, you'll be doing over 100 damage on most of your hits. Ever tried this with a Ranger? I thought it might work...--Rickyvantof 03:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) This is a great skill. I use it with my Dervish to pretty much kill someone with one spike. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Attacks I'm a bit confused. I was under the impression the assasin attacks ignored armor, and thus this would be useless (except for a small increase in pathetic base dagger damage? :Bonus damage from all attack skills ignore armor, so yes, this only affects base damage. --Fyren 12:37, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Weaken Armor weaken armor makes this look very sad.--» Life Infusion«T» 14:48, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :I would disagree. Not only does it snare, it casts much much faster. Granted it lasts short and only works for you. I wouldn't say it's better or worse, just different. --Vortexsam 15:21, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::The difference between say this and weaken armor, is weaken armor sucks, while this does not. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:04, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::Uh Weaken armor doesn't suck as much as you think it does, it only needs around 6 curses to have 100% upkeep. It just casts slow and pales in comparison to Barbs on mobs with high armor as it is. Shadowy Burden is restricted by the fact that the foe has to have no other hexes. The 1/4 cast time is good, but the no other hex clause kills the deal in comparison to Siphon Speed. --» Life Infusion«T» 15:50, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You're forgetting the most important difference: Weaken Armor only works for physical damage. Same deal for Barbs. So, while Shadowy Burden's no-hexes restriction is certainly annoying, the restriction to certain weapons and damagetypes for Curses attack buffs also need to be worked around. (T/ ) 21:16, 28 June 2007 (CDT) YOU COULD TRY USING IT WITH DANCING DAGGERS :...Dancing Daggers isn't an attack. o_o 21:02, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Notes ANet tends to have confusing descriptions that don't always come up to par with their actual effects, such as how Protective Spirit states that it only affects Attacks and Spells, while it actually affects Signets and also Skills (Ripostes). I added spells because of this. I removed RtW from the notes because bonus damage is NEVER affected by armor, and that's exactly what RtW is --Gimmethegepgun 21:18, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :You also need to define "bonus damage", since one could also think of Conjure Flame as being "bonus damage", whereas RtW simply adds damage onto the arrow as a single packet. I think it is safe to say that "bonus damage" = any time a skill or spell or anything says "extra X damage", "+X damage", or "X more damage". (T/ ) 21:21, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Bonus damage is the unaffected-by-armor damage that is added onto the original packet from attack skills and skills like RtW --Gimmethegepgun 21:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Descriptions not matching effects is notable. Descriptions matching effects is definitely not notable. --Fyren 01:05, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Cracked Armor Is this one of the skills that is going to be changed to cause cracked armor? cos if it is, it will soon be useless. =( Jackers 18:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :..Yarly, but it'd be nice to be able to use with other hexes >>; Zulu Inuoe 14:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nice to use with other hexes? think now... what hex couldent we use before becuse it disqualified shaodwy burden? maby Weaken Armour? what dose weaken armour do now tho? causes cracked armour Condition! well theres an improvement... vs warrs that could be a -40 armour and actualy turn them into a squishy82.33.121.191 17:25, 6 January 2008 (UTC)